1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brush, in particular for the coloring of eyelashes or hair, comprising a stem and a plurality of bristles standing out substantially radially therefrom. The stem is formed by a first leg of a tweezers- or scissors-like arrangement. The second leg of this arrangement has, at its free end, an abutment for the bristles of the first leg such that in operation, the free outer ends of the two legs enclose between them the eyelashes or hair to be treated.
2. Prior Art
Brushes of the generic type, for instance in the form of mascara brushes, serve to apply mascara to the eyelashes. The application must be such that the lashes are colored uniformly and prevent application of too much liquid, which would cause clotting or lashes sticking together. In order to prevent the lashes from sticking together partially or entirely, mascara brushes of the generic type exhibit a combing effect in addition to good retention and dispensing capacity. To this end, attempts have been made to equip mascara brushes with different fibers or fibers of different rigidity, part of these fibers excelling in favorable mascara transport properties and the other part of the fibers by advantageous combing effects. However, the properties which seem to be attainable theoretically by such a design do not prevail in practice.
As for the dyeing or coloring of hair of the head, there is also the problem of uniform application, to which is added the fact that the dyeing or coloring agents are comparatively aggressive so that the application has to be accompanied by arrangements being made for the protection of the user's hands and surroundings.